In recent years, various technique to achieve a thin bezel structure of display devices have been studied. For example, there is a structure in which a intersubstrate connector electrically connects a line part including an inner hole connector inside a hole penetrating an inner surface and an outer surface of a resin first substrate and a line part disposed in an inner surface of a resin second substrate.